Stay
by Liana-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Dean never stays with the women he sleeps with. Rated T to be safe, for mentions of het, femslash, and wincest.


Okay, so a couple of days ago, while I was trying to sleep after studying for a genetics midterm, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I scrambled out of bed and jotted it down, but decided not to write it immediately because I was going to get fewer than three hours of sleep as it was. Then, after I got totally bitch-slapped by the afore-mentioned midterm (I wasn't the only one, so I don't feel _too_ suicidal about that one. lol) I had to write another biology paper. It wasn't going too well, so I decided to take a break and write some SPN fiction to cheer me up. This is the result. And, just in case you're interested in knowing, the paper flowed much better after this. Yay! 

Now go and read! Enjoy!

**Stay**

Bright sunlight streams in through the windows. The tiny diner smells of smoke and stale coffee, a hint of lemon antiseptic running underneath. Dean doesn't care. The coffee has caffeine and that's all that matters. It was a long night and that goddamned harpy clawed the hell out of his back.

He flirts a bit with the waitress, a bottle-blonde who snaps her gum annoyingly and has legs that just go on forever under that little uniform skirt. It's a token effort, but apparently that's enough for her. She brushes her breasts against his arm when she refills his cup, pressing them there for slightly longer than is really necessary.

He grins up at her rakishly, and she smiles back, whispering in his ear, "I take my break out back in a minute…" She walks away, swinging her hips deliberately.

Dean stuffs the last piece of bacon in his mouth and gets up, walking down the short hallway, past the bathrooms and into the alley behind the diner.

He takes her there, hard against the brick wall of the building, those unbelievable legs around his waist and his jeans around his ankles.

He goes back inside, swallows down his now cold coffee, and leaves a fairly generous tip. Then he gets in the Impala and puts the tiny town in his rear-view mirror, ACDC blasting from the speakers.

-----

Dean leaves the apartment as soon as the twins fall asleep, two fiery red heads nestled together against midnight blue sheets.

He shakes his head lightly and laughs at himself. God, he's just too easy after a bit too much tequila. But the twins were as well, so that's okay.

He drives around in the Impala for a while, too drunk to remember the motel he's staying at, before pulling into an alley. He turns off the headlights and, save for a streetlight around the corner, is plunged into darkness.

He whistles a bit, because despite the cramped legs and the pounding head he's going to wake up with tomorrow, it's been a good night.

Head thrown back and seat reclined, Dean dozes off, planning on heading to Minnesota and a possible werewolf case.

-----

They stumble through the door and up the stairs, mouths attached and clothes being shed the entire way to the bedroom. Long black hair tangles around his fingers and sharp scarlet-painted nails clutch at his back. A beagle with large sad eyes and droopy ears peaks around the corner and then scurries away, short legs slipping on the hardwood.

When they're done Dean turns over onto his stomach, facing away from her. She tries a few times to curl into his back, but then gets the hint and gives up, turning her back on him as well. He stifles a relieved sigh and closes his eyes, trying to catch a few hours of much needed sleep.

He sneaks out of her house early the next morning as the sun is just beginning to rise. Muted peaches and pinks spread across the sky as he creeps down the hallway and stairs, picking up his clothes and dressing on his way. He pats Buster on the head before slipping out the door.

-----

Lightning flashes outside the motel room and rain pounds harshly against the windows, streaming down the glass. His heartbeat is starting to slow, sweat cooling and drying on still-warm skin.

"Dean?"

He looks down at his fingers carding through the soft brunette strands resting on his chest. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"All night, Sammy," Dean pulls him closer and drops a kiss on the mop of chocolate hair. "All night."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this little thing. I figure this is as close to actually saying 'forever' as Dean'd ever get, even though it's what he means.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
